Talk:New York Yankees
Upstate fans oh please the only canon yankee fans are from WAAAAY upstate, I mean DS9 is not exactly within city limits, this is practically Yankee Propaganda-- 04:16, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Okay, now that I've had a chance to go through the recent changes, I can comment on this, and I'll do it here since you keep shifting IPs: We don't care what you think about the Yankees, the Mets, or any other sports team. We are here to present the facts as they were presented in Star Trek. Your personal opinions are irrelevant, nor can they be included in articles. --From Andoria with Love 04:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Well it's not an invalid point, this article suggests a large native fan base, the only Yankee fans shown in the trek universe at all live in a Space Station some very large distance from Earth, NY, etc.. to top that all off, Sisko is from New Orleans, again-- 04:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, since "the only Yankee fans shown in the trek universe at all live in a Space Station some very large distance from Earth", those are the only types of fans we can discuss on MA. Them and John Kelly, of course. --From Andoria with Love 04:42, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Was there ever an actual reference to their "red hot rivalry" with the Boston Red Sox? --ChrisK 20:08, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::In a word, no. CzechOut ☎ | 00:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It was indirectly mentioned in : :::::JAKE: "Are you guys doing anything right now? I just got a new holosuite program Nog sent me. It's a baseball game between the nineteen sixty-one Yankees and the nineteen seventy-eight Red Sox." :::::KASIDY: "I'll buy the hot dogs." :::::SISKO: "I have to pass. I'm due in Ops. And the Yankees will bury them anyway. You two have fun." ::::Take what you will from that. It is pretty plain to me that Sisko certainly has his opinion of the two, but it isn't a direct mention of the rivalry. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:07, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 1999 year Sisko felt the London Kings of 2015 were the greatest ever; Vin was the one that stated it to be the Yankees. --ChrisK 22:53, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I wonder if Vin wasn't misremembering the '99 club for the '98 one, as the '98 Yankees generally ARE considered the greatest team ever based on their 125 wins. Dangerdan97 18:35, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Try to remember that the episode was made in 1995. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::To be clear, I had that in mind when I posted. Dangerdan97 04:01, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, despite the record-breaking performance of the 1998 team, most Yankee fans reguard the 1999 team as even better. In fact, had it not been for one bad month, it would have had a similar win total. 00:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Removed :This prediction was only slightly inaccurate - while the '99 Yankees won the World Series, it was the 1998 team, which won an American League-record 114 games, that is more commonly entered into the Greatest Team Ever discussion. Removed as a real-world comparison, per MA:NIT.--31dot 22:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :The 1998 Yankees have often been brought up as one of the best teams in baseball history. The 1999 team had many of the same players as the 1998 team, but injuries led to a worse regular season record. However, the 1999 team had a ''better post-season record. Regardless, considering the show aired in 1995, and the Yankees had not won a World Series in 17 years to that point, it was a daring and shockingly prescient prediction by the show.'' :And another daring and shockingly removed. -- sulfur 19:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC)